


I'm Going To Tokyo

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that night was the last night Nino would be in Kyoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of relationship. Kyo To Kyo Era (Nino was 14ish and Ohno was 17ish).

They’re breaking the curfew. Again. Well, technically it was only Nino who was breaking the curfew, but Ohno was with him and he knew the rules so well that he was at fault too.

They had skipped an exercise or two in favor of eating fried oyster on the other side of the town. They would get yelled, but they didn’t really mind about it - not anymore after the second time they went out together. They didn’t even rush on their way back. They just walked as usual, side by side in the dark night of Kyoto.

It was weird, really. How Ohno had vaguely remembered Nino upon the arrival of the horde of juniors from Tokyo. He was sure that they had met before, while Nino had approached him directly as if they were long separated friends.

Then, it all fell into place just naturally. Before they knew it, they had already accustomed to sneaking outside and breaking the rules together. Ohno stepped outside his comfort zone which was by Machida’s side to be with Nino and Nino pushed his luck forward until he got Ohno used to his touches and unusual proximity.

Ohno was getting comfortable with all sorts of affectionate gestures that Nino was giving and coaxing him into giving in a flash. Draping an arm around the other’s shoulders in front of anyone wasn’t an issue anymore. Sitting glued to each other like they had shared limbs was a common view. It was a bit different when it was just the two of them, though. Ohno didn't know if Nino did it with everyone and for everyone’s entertainment only, Nino didn't know how to show that he didn't.

What Ohno knew was that he always had this warm sensation all over him after each and every getaway with Nino. He would go back to his shared room with Machida and smile to himself while retracing every moment that he had spent with Nino while having Machida shaking his head at him.

What Nino knew was that he hated it every time the building where he and the rest of juniors from Tokyo were staying was in sight. He hated that he always ran out of topics so they would walk in silence. The silence was fine and comfortable, though, but he felt like they should be talking. The day when he should go back to Tokyo was approaching fast, after all.

And that night was the last night Nino would be in Kyoto.

The air was chilly and Ohno couldn’t take his eyes away from how Nino’s short fingers were pulling his sleeves down continuously. He had decided that he would say something that night because if he didn’t, he was sure that Nino would keep hogging his mind even after he left. He had thought about Nino’s smile with that set of big teeth that morning. He had thought about Nino’s bony shoulders and fluffy straight hair that afternoon. And right then, he was thinking about Nino’s fingers and how cold they looked.

Meanwhile, Nino was nervous from waiting. He knew he had made his move and the final one would be Ohno’s, but it was poisoning him with uncertainty. Along the way, he kept wondering if Ohno would say something - _anything_ \- or if he would leave for Tokyo with his heart left on the road.

Ohno’s hand was already so close to Nino’s when Nino turned to see at him, checking if he was still there. Ohno pulled his hand back right away, feeling so shy for some reasons that he couldn’t pinpoint what. They had gone further than holding hands in front of the others, it shouldn’t be that hard. But, Ohno knew it was different. When it’s only the two of them, it got to mean something more.

Nino turned forward and trudged on again. His back was not that wide, his sweater was revealing a bit of his shoulder. Nino was the biggest among the rest of MAIN, but somehow he always looked so small. And cute. Extraordinarily cute. Especially in Ohno’s eyes.

Ohno reached forward again but he grabbed the air instead. He felt nervous. His fingers were tingling and he swore the oysters had turned into butterflies inside his stomach. He tried again, but Nino turned at him again so he awkwardly swung his hand to the back of his head, pretending to scratch his non-itchy scalp.

Nino noticed that Ohno was being weird and his heart was beating fast with anticipation. He didn’t want to expect much because being badly disappointed wasn’t in his plan, but Ohno was clearly nervous about something and it’s contagious. So Nino pointed it out because he had enough with all the building tension, “You’re being weird, Oh chan.”

Ohno grinned and he blushed. Nino’s straightforwardness and ability to read the situation were also the reason why he was attracted to this junior of his so much.

Nino stopped on his track and waited for Ohno. The building was already only two minutes away from where they were and he knew if something was about to happen, it had to happen right then and there. He tried to block his head from imagining things too wildly but he was already blushing like crazy and he hoped that it was not for nothing.

Nino wished to every gods he believed in for something. He didn’t dare to wish in more details but right then, anything would do.

Ohno’s mind went from one sentence to the other. He tried to think something like I like you or something along the line, but it seemed like his brain was experiencing a problem in functioning - like it always was when he’s with Nino. So, Ohno blurted out what he had in mind and it was a short, “Nino.”

Nino tilted his head. He laughed because Ohno spelled his name with that ridiculous grin that he would never have enough of. Ohno chuckled as if he found himself funny and it was beyond adorable. Nino urged, “What?”

Ohno scratched his nose, a little bit nervous, and smiled wide as he finally said, “I.. want to hold your hand.”

From all the unintentional daydreams that Nino had about that exact moment, this one was absolutely not included at all. Nino blinked once and then twice, unable to figure out what he should be doing. It was such a shock for him, but a pleasant one - a shock that made him laugh in amazement. And that was one of many reasons why he had so many daydreams about Ohno; the older had never ceased in surprising him.

It was cold but Nino’s face was burning. He was sure that his ears were red hot when he stretched his arm towards Ohno and mumbled, “Should have asked sooner, Ojii chan. We only have one more turn around the corner, you know.”

Ohno grabbed the hand happily and he felt warm right away. He felt giddy; he would do some back flips right away if it didn’t mean releasing Nino’s hand. They started to move again but much slower this time, savoring the moment and the touch.

Nino squeezed Ohno’s hand and Ohno squeezed back. They were looking away from each other but it was clear that they were grinning like a couple of fools. Their hearts were beating fast and it felt like the world was just theirs and theirs only. They were high. High in love.

After they took that one last turn, Nino sighed regretfully. He squeezed Ohno’s hand particularly hard and then mumbled, “Should have asked days sooner, Ojii chan. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Ohno felt a twinge in his heart. He had thought about this over countless nights. He even talked to Machida about this but he always avoided any real conclusion because it would mean that he had to make a big decision. It was so hard for him when he had thought about it while looking at the ceiling of his bunk bed, talking to Machida who was on the other bed. But right then, somehow it wasn’t so hard.

It felt so simple, even. He wanted to be with Nino and that was it.

“I’m going to Tokyo,” Ohno blurted out and it felt not wrong.

“Hm?” Nino tilted his head, “ _I_ am going to Tokyo.”

“Me too,” Ohno was even more certain in every word that he said, “Not tomorrow, though. Not in this month either. I need to talk to Johnny san and my mom first, but I will. I _will_ go back to Tokyo.”

Nino stopped again. He blinked in disbelief, “You will?”

“If you say that you’ll wait for me, that is,” Ohno looked down to hide his reddened cheeks.

Nino’s heart stopped and then jumped into a racing beats. His eyes were twinkling and he felt this tingling sensation spreading from his chest to the very tip of his toes. In any other days, he would laugh at himself because he looked so silly, but right then, he could only beam and turn into an unmoving blushing human.

Nino was so still that Ohno started to worry that everything wasn’t what he thought it was. He started to blabber, “But if you don’t want to.. you know.. then..,” and slowly he took his hand back.

Nino’s grip was firm, though. Hastily, he said, “I’ll wait.”

It’s Ohno’s eyes turn to twinkle.

“But you’d better be faster this time, Ojii chan,” Nino resumed the walk and dragged Ohno with him, “I can’t stand.. uh..”

Nino’s face got redder as if it was possible and Ohno chuckled fondly because Nino was adorable and he loved him. He decided to tease a bit, “Being away from me?”

“Yeah, that,” Nino looked away and walked faster. He was so happy but he couldn’t with all these new sensations of shyness and the sudden overflowing urge of being sappy. He was torn between dancing his heart out and burying himself down inside the earth, so he settled in mumbling and hurrying while hiding his grin.

Ohno pulled Nino to a halt a few steps away from the door, though. He was smiling when Nino turned to see him and Nino immediately looked down because his heart was threatening to burst into fireworks. Ohno held both of Nino’s hands in his and he said, “Nino.”

“What?” came Nino’s response.

“I.. want to kiss you.”

Nino stopped breathing and he didn’t dare to look up. He managed to mumble, though, “Kisses are couple things, you know.”

“Is it a yes?” Ohno smirked.

“Are we a couple?” Nino’s voice was weak and small. He was trembling a bit and looking at his shoes.

Then, suddenly Ohno was all around Nino and he ducked down to press his lips on Nino’s cheek. Nino gasped but he stayed still, his hands were gripping Ohno’s tightly. Nino felt like he was sent to heaven and his teenager body was turning light in ecstasy.

When Ohno pulled away, he was smiling softly. His fingers traced the place where his lips were, “I guess the answer is yes?”

Nino smiled and nodded. He didn’t trust his voice enough to say anything.

Ohno stepped back. He really wanted to do some cartwheels right then so he decided that it’s the prime time to say goodbye. Besides, Nino needed to do the packing and he needed to have a long talk with Machida. So, he reached for Nino’s cheek once again and said, “I’ll see you off tomorrow?”

Nino nodded again.

“Wait for me in Tokyo?”

Nino nodded again.

Ohno chuckled and shuffled on his feet, “One more kiss?”

Nino burst into laughter and then it was him who was leaning forward, pressing his lips on Ohno’s cheek.

Somehow, going back to Tokyo didn’t seem so bad anymore.  



End file.
